Boom Pluto
by Frex-deviant-1
Summary: What happens when Sora starts to black out? And what happened to Pluto?
1. Kyrie's Ill

**Hello Frex here! Well here's my first story! Sorry if it has too many commas or other grammar errors. But seriously I'm only a kid. How many errors do you think I can correct? Anyway, hope you like it and sorry if the beginning is a little weird. I, unlike many people, have trouble with the beginning and not the end. Sort of. Read, hope you like it and sorry if I'm not good with paragraphs. Anyway READ (it's good for you!).**

**Boom PLUTO**

"Hey, where do you think you're going with that melon!" said a random shop keeper.

I kept on running, not because I thought I would get caught but because I needed the melon for my twin sister, Kyrie. I'm Sora. Yeah kind of a weird name I know. But weird names run in the family. Apparently.

We never knew our birth parents but we had some awesome foster parents. Our foster mom was nice, her hair was black about to her shoulders and she cooked allot. She always had a smile on her face but when she got mad. Well if you got her mad if I were you I would be running in the other direction!

Our dad wasn't around much what with work and all. He had two jobs, a daytime job, he was a lawyer, and at night he was a janitor in our school. I can remember their names just barely, mom's name was, umm, oh yeah Xion, and dad, his name was aw crud, I can't ever remember his name, it was, wait, now I remember, it was Roxas.

I've been trying to remember every little detail about our lives before the accident. Here's what I remember. It was kind of nice, we got what we wanted and needed, because of the lawyer job, and we got a roof over our head and a warm place to sleep. Xion was nice, she always smiled and laughed. Her cooking was awesome, she would make every meal of the day, which if I do say so myself, was really, really good. Dad, well he was stressed but he was kind too. Kind of the two faces of Roxas. Well anyway he was really nice, he gave us all the toys we wanted and all of the school supplies we needed and the care we needed from a dad, our mom was the same.

Kyrie and I are really close. She has been really sick lately but we have been trying to get through it. We are starving, we don't have any of our toys anymore, we don't have a house, our mom and dad died, and all we have is each other, and our friends of course.

**So… how do you like it so far? Do you like the 'plot' so far? I'm trying to go slow because this is my first story. So anyway sorry if it's kind of slow. And I couldn't seem to get myself to get from the parents to Frexyah. So… if you want me to update… review, review, REVIEW! Good bad or just some random thing. so… any questions or anything review. And updating will be relatively slow… due to lack of internet. ALSO: sorry about the short chapter. I want to make it relatively seemingly longish. So… it will help me a lot if you just read and review! (Keep reading, there's a BIG twist coming… I think.)**


	2. Enter Axle: The Blackout

**OK! Here's chappy #2! Read it, I think there's going to be a twist, and it's going to be (hopefully), less morose than the last chappy****. Soooo, yaaay to that! (And for all you dead beats that don't have a decent education, here's a bunch of synonyms that mean the same thing.)**

**Morose:**** (more-oh-s) (Adj.): gloomy, dark, moody, melancholic, gruesome, sinister, macabre, perverse, sad, negative, miserable, glum, depressed, down, low, pessimistic, down in the dumps, blue, sullen, dismal, morbid**

**For a more detailed definition LOOK IT UP YOURSELF! Anyway. Read, enjoy, and don't hurt yourself trying to figure out what I mean, if you don't understand what a word is, review, state the word and ask what it means, and I will put the definition of it on one of these whosamawhatsits that I'm talking to you in now. Or maybe even the end note of the story, now that's all cleared up, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Enter Axle: The blackout**_

Sora kept on running despite the pains in his chest. Clutching onto the stolen melon, he ran head first into a boy with spiky red hair, the boy despite being flustered looked a couple of years older than he actually was.

Sora almost dropped the melon he was carrying. He spluttered, "Hey Axle, give me a hand?"

The red headed boy took hold of the melon and started running with Sora. "So how's Kairi doing lately?" he slowly said with a deep husky voice.

"She's doing a little better. But to be on the safe side I got her the melon." Sora gasped out. Running was hard for him, despite being on the track team at school the previous year.

The red head said in a sarcastic voice, "You know you really should just pay for the melon instead of stealing it. It would make this a whole lot easier. For you and for me."

The blond fake gasped, "Well when you can figure out a way for me to get a job at my age, then I will start to pay for 'em." He said in a laughing tone of voice.

They looked back to see if anyone was still chasing them. Nobody there. They slowed down to a brisk walk. Axle started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought about how funny you've been getting lately."

"Uh huh. Riiiiiiiight." Sora retorted.

"Well it's true."

"Come on let's get this melon to Kairi, she's been waiting for me."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Hey don't be that way about Kairi in front of me, I whoop your ass!"

They both laughed.

"Yeah like that would ever happen!"

"HEY!"

Axle started to run away from Sora. "If you wanna kick my ass then you gotta' catch me first!" he yelled back at Sora.

"Get your but back here right this instant young man!" Sora yelled in his best mom like voice.

Axle laughed and sprinted a little farther. He yelled back at Sora "You're not my mother!"

They ran a little farther and then Axle started slowing down. "Finally! God you can run. You should go out for the Cross Country team or something." Sora said when he finally caught up with the red head.

"Come on where almost there." Was Axles only reply.

They walked a little farther down the road until they found a bridge. They walked up to the edge of the bridge and they went around the railing and under the bridge. They climbed down the steep rocky slope until they reached the bottom where a small clear cold stream passed them. They knelt down and got a drink of the stream water.

"That's refreshing after feeling like your throat is going to be dried up and withered." Said Sora.

"Now that sounded retarded." Axle said through gulps of water.

Sora scoffed. "Hurtful!"

"Well too bad, so sad." Said Axle Getting up he started climbing back up the slope lugging the melon behind him carefully trying to keep it from banging against the rocks.

"You're going the wrong direction." Sora said.

"I am?" Axle gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, we relocated camp a couple of days ago. The other camp was too public for Kairi. She was steadily declining in health and so we shipped camp here." Sora stated.

"Well lead the way to the new camp nobody." Axle said.

"And once again I say, Hurtful!"

Axle just laughed. By the time they stopped talking he was back by the stream melon in tow. Sora started walking downstream. They went through a thick bunch of trees and they emerged into a clearing with a fire pit in the middle and a makeshift tent about ten feet away. He saw a bucket of water and a small open chest with Sora and Kairi's few belongings in it. He saw a log by the fire and on the log sat a frail looking Kairi. He went through his pockets and found his pocket knife. He flipped it open and cut a small piece of melon for Kairi. He walked over and gave her the slice of melon.

"Here you go Kairi, eat up. I want you strong and healthy again." He said softly.

Kairi took the slice of melon and smiled a small sincere smile. "Thanks" she whispered.

Sora walked over and sat down beside Kairi. "Are you sure you don't want me to get a doctor?"

Kairi looked up from her melon and said in a surprisingly stern tone, "You already know we don't have much money and I don't want any help from those people. You know how scary they are. You yourself was afraid to go to the nurses office when you threw up just because you where afraid of the nurse."

Sora looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes. "One, you know I was only in third grade when that happened and two, I don't care what you think we are getting a doctor. I've already lost mom and dad I don't want to lose you too." Feeling that he was about to cry he started wiping at his eyes.

Axle butted in, "Were getting a doctor for you and I know just the one. He's my family doctor, costs not a cent to you, or me for that matter. But he's nice, not scary at all, and will help you out in a heartbeat."

Sora's eyesight started to get hazy. His eyelids started to droop and he blacked out.

**

* * *

**

SO! How'd you like it? Yes I did actually include another character! R&R please! So for a second chapter it seems kind of, well, I don't know. But what I do know is that you need to review and I hope you like it. And yes this chapter is slightly longer than the last one.

**SO R&R! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **


	3. Enter Namine: Science

**Well here it is! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sora felt a sharp tug at his sleeve. "Wake up Sora, it's almost the end of class, wake up, HEY WAKE UP!" somebody whispered in his ear. The last three words caught his attention. His head jerked up.

"And that class is why Pluto is not a planet anymore. There will be a pop quiz on Friday so remember, Study! Class dismissed." The teacher said.

The kid sitting next to him gave him a notebook. "Good thing we were in the back of the class and I like to take notes. Was it the same dream?"

"Yeah, weird huh? Parents dead, sister sick, Axle being nice to me? Yeah like that's ever going to happen." Sora said.

"I know right? It's weird though you usually like science. And you don't usually black out in that subject either."

Sora studied the person he was talking to. She was slightly shorter than he was had bleach blonde hair and looked anorexic. Her pale blue eyes stared back at him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He said startled.

"Hey Naminѐ." Said a student that was passing by them in the hallway.

So that was her name, Sora thought.

"Hey." She replied to the student.

"So… what'd I miss?" Sora asked.

"Nothing much. Just the usual, astronomy, like class. I would love it if I could say that you missed allot but to tell you the truth you didn't miss anything." Was her quiet reply.

"Well it's good that I didn't miss anything. So, how did Pluto cease to be a planet?"

"Read the notes. It's rather funny actually."

"God eighth grade sucks."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It royally sucks ass."

"Hey, watch your mouth missy! No potty mouthing around me!"

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot." Naminѐ's cheeks turned a deep scarlet.

"Crap. We've been standing here talking this whole time. We better run if we want to get to our next class on time!" Sora said in a panicky voice. He started to hop from foot to foot as if he was nervous. "And I've never been late before!"

"Calm down, if were late we would only be late for lunch. Seriously, it's the end of 4th hour. Get a grip." Naminѐ said somewhat soothingly.

"LUNCH! WERE MISSING LUNCH!" Sora screamed. Then he proceeded to run as fast as he could towards the lunch room and leaving Naminѐ where she was standing.

"Dude wait up!" Naminѐ screamed after them.

Sora slowed down a little. "Slowpoke. I'm hungry." He muttered.

**

* * *

**

Okay. I was going to have this chapter and the second chapter the same chapter but I decided to separate them. So. Yeah.

sorry its so short. i didn't want to go into lunch in this chapter.


End file.
